The Kitchen Chronicles
by tasty-kate
Summary: Amy and Rory are now married, aboard the TARDIS. Despite this, there is still some unsettled business between Amy and the Doctor. Mature themes! One shot!


**SPOILERS FOR THE BIG BANG!**

Author's Note: Because I am still coming to terms with the end of the season and the realities of what happened, I decided to write this with the hope that the producers and writers will stumble across it and be inspired… or something like that. =p

Summary: Amy and Rory are now married, aboard the TARDIS. Despite this, there is still some unsettled business between Amy and the Doctor.

Amy marched through the corridors of the TARDIS, intent on satisfying her craving for something salty. She found herself getting irritated at Rory's push-over personality and knew that something like crisps or pretzels or pickles or something! would fix this. She finally came across the yellow door and flung it open.

The Doctor had his head in the freezer, unaware that Amy just came in and was in her line of fire-the crisps where on top of the fridge. She came up behind him and got as close to him as she could without touching him and stretched on her toes, reaching for the bag. The Doctor felt someone behind him and swung around. He briefly saw a flash of scarlet hair before his head slammed into Amy's. The Doctor wobbled where he stood and grabbed his forehead as Amy was knocked down.

"Pond! You startled me! Are you alright?"

She sat on the ground with her head between her knees with both hands on her forehead. She made a low rumbling sound that sounded like she was in pain. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, crouched down next to her and scanned her head. He read the instrument, and stuck it back in his pocket satisfied with the results. Amy slowly looked up at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

"You're fine, but next time you should really warn me. I sometimes get… startled. I'm sorry," he apologized. She dropped her hands and he kissed her forehead. He stayed close to her for a moment and they caught each other's eyes. Amy's breath caught her in her throat.

The kitchen door swung open, this time with Rory in the doorway. "Amy!" The Doctor jumped up and away from Amy, with a startled look on his face again. Rory ran to her side, putting an arm around her. "What happened?"

The Doctor answered for her a brief synopsis of what just occurred and looked down at Rory. He seemed to be concentrated on Amy's well-being. The Doctor mulled over his reaction. _I was just helping Amy, making sure she was okay… no reason to act guilty. Why would I be guilty? Of what?_

/\\\\\

That next day Amy sat on the swing underneath the glass floor, gently rocking back and forth. She was processing what took place over the past two years… or was it two years? It really was so hard to judge. Maybe it was closer to three years since she saw the Doctor at the age of 19, if one calculated all their travels they did before the day of her wedding.

Her wedding.

Her.

Wedding.

She still was having a hard time grasping that she was a one-man woman now. But has that ever truly been the case? It's always been two: Rory and the Doctor. The Doctor breathed life into her. Rory kept her going when the Doctor had the 12 year, then two year absence, being her best and closest friend. Rory. What a great husband. No one could really ask for anyone better. He stuck with her for two thousand years. She could barely comprehend it. His loyalty and love were clear. But she wasn't so sure about—

"Hello!" Amy gave a start. The Doctor swung himself over from the floor above. He slammed down right in front of her. Amy's lips tugged into a smile; he never quite grasped the concept of individual space. "You seemed a bit, ah, lonely so I thought I'd drop by."

"Lonely?"

"Well, something of those sorts. Maybe 'lonely' wasn't the best word… Sad?"

She gave him an odd look.

"No, maybe not sad… perhaps…" he trailed.

"Confused?"

"Yes! That's it! Confused." Pause. "Why confused?"

"It's a rather long story…"

"I have all the time in the universe."

"I don't particularly feel like going into it," she said, looking down into her folded hands.

The Doctor hummed and leaned over her in the chair and put his forehead against her own. "Well, if you ever feel like 'going into it', you know I'm here." He smiled and backed up slightly.

Amy looked up and smiled back, tilting her head a little to her right. Some of her red-orange, satiny hair fell over her face. The Doctor brushed it away, his finger tips grazing her temple. His touch felt like electricity. Amy widened her eyes slightly at the touch and the Doctor's smile slowly faded into an expression that was little more solemn. Both stared into each other's eyes, looking for something the other hoped wasn't there. Amy leaned a fraction of a centimeter closer. He bent his head slightly to his right, lips parted. Amy's breathing quickened and her heart pounded in her chest.

The Doctor spun around on his heel. "Right! So if you ever need a listening ear, you know where to find me," and jumped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He left Amy flustered, flushed, and even more distressed than before.

/\\\\\

That night Rory decided to take a stab at the kitchen and prepare one of his Mum's infamous dinners: Sheppard's Pie. It seemed like Amy was a bit off lately and he didn't know why. So to try and cheer her up, he thought he might try and make her favorite dish with the recipe that has been passed down in his family for generations. He gave clear instructions to Amy and the Doctor that he would not and did not need any help, thank you, so please steer clear of the war zone.

After having to re-roll the dough for the crust five times (it kept ripping!) and possibly adding a bit too much seasoning (and not enough mash) he proudly served it. Despite taking twice the amount of time his Mum would take, it turned out quite nice!

"Rory, this is fab!" the Doctor gave him a hearty slap on the back. Rory fumbled with his fork and gave a bashful "thanks" and looked over to Amy.

He caught her looking in the Doctor's direction. She immediately snapped her head to him and gave a big, over-the-top smile. "Yeah, I agree! It tastes just like your Mum's."

He didn't care if she was over-emphasizing, he grinned from ear to ear. Even if it wasn't completely honest, it was better than no compliment from Amy. She was pretty scarce in that department. He sighed happily and picked up his fork to resume eating.

Through-out the meal, each time Rory took his eyes away from his pride and joy pie, he swore he saw the other two looking at one another… or maybe at the direction of one another. He wrote it off as the latter. Either way, the conversation was pretty dead. He hoped it was because they were too busy enjoying their pie.

After dinner, Amy and the Doctor insisted they would clean up.

"I always cook and make you wash, so now it's my turn," Amy stated.

"Plus it's my TARDIS, my kitchen… why don't you go relax for a bit? We'll pack up the left-overs and make sure the kitchen is spic and span for your next project."

"Al-alright…" Rory hesitantly agreed. A part of his brain was starting to nudge at him, saying it didn't like all this time the Doctor and Amy were getting together. It almost felt like she saw the Doctor more often than him, her husband. Rory came up behind Amy and put a hand on her shoulder. "When you're done, can you meet me in our room?"

Amy looked over her shoulder nonchalantly and said, "Yeah, sure," and busied herself with cleaning off the table.

/\\\\\

A half hour or so later, Amy opened the door to their bedroom. For the first time in TARDIS history, there was a bedroom made for two. It was assumed that the TARDIS was old-fashioned and now that they were married, they could share a bedroom. Yet, it still gave them separate twin beds. When first discovering this, they mutually agreed to take out the night stand that separated the two beds and push them together. Thankfully the TARDIS let them do that. Now Amy found Rory sitting on his side of the bed, next to the crack where the two beds met.

"Amy…" Rory started, looking down at the floor, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Amy stuttered for a moment until her mind sorted the statement out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the same thing I always mean." He left it at that.

Amy's mind scanned past arguments. What did they always argue about? She thought for a moment before her memories hit it: The Doctor. He was becoming insecure again.

"Oh, Rory!" She laughed, slapping his back. "I thought we were done with this! I know **I'm**__done with it!" she laughed again.

Rory looked up at her, hurt written all over his face. "I see it again. At dinner, both of you looking at each other," Amy opened her mouth in slight shock, "and when I find both of you two alone, standing close to one another. You've been saying for ages you want to kiss him."

Amy let that information sink into her head, her whole being in a state of shock. He saw that? Her mind raced. "Rory," she said, slowly and more calmly than she actually felt, "I didn't see the Doctor looking at me once during dinner. And if he was, he probably was looking past me, at the _whatevers_ on the wall." Rory was about to protest when she interrupted, "As for those other times, you know he stands close to everyone. He probably needs glasses. Any time he speaks or is examining something, he looks at it super close. To be honest, it makes me a little uncomfortable, but it's probably his culture. I imagine everyone from his planet is the same."

Silence fell over the newlyweds as Rory processed the information. He knew there were gaps to what she just said but he couldn't quite place them. What she said was true: She didn't see the Doctor looking at her the entire time at dinner… that night. But she didn't deny that she was looking at him. And his stance close to her did make her uncomfortable, but what she didn't say was why it did.

"But what about you saying you wanted to kiss him?"

"I was joking!"

He shot her a look.

"I just blurt out whatever I know will make him feel uncomfortable. I wasn't serious."

"But you announced it in front of the whole wedding party!" he yelled back.

Amy sat there for a quick moment and said quietly to punctuate that he just yelled at her, "I meant it in the friendliest way possible." Now she lied. "I was just so happy to see him. I would have done it with any of my friends- River, even." She took his hands into her own. "I know you have reason to be suspicious because what happened in the past, but _please _know that I love you. I'm not going anywhere." She refused to admit to herself how much she meant that last sentence. She was earnest in her love for him, but the conversation she did not want to have was how much she cared for the Doctor. A thought drifted past her, _Is it possible to love two men at the same time?_

Rory's face softened and he sighed a little, apparently relieved with her answer. Amy leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She leaned into him and then straddled him, pushing him back on the bed and kissed him feverishly.

From outside their door, the Doctor stood there for a moment longer then walked away, his face blank.

/\\\\\

The next day, Amy and Rory woke up, happily snug against one another. Amy beat him to the shower and Rory tried to give a sigh that would convey frustration, but he was honestly as happy as he could be. He left their room and walked towards the kitchen with a bounce in his step. Just as he was about to open the door, the Doctor swung it open, briefly looked at Rory, and walked by without as much as a "hello."

"Uh, good morning!" Rory announced hesitantly. The Doctor was already around the corner. Rory blinked a few times, thinking how unlike the Doctor that was. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and started to eat his breakfast, processing what just happened. He could not come up with any sort of reason why the Doctor would be in a foul mood, so maybe it was something external that he wasn't informed of yet. He wasn't completely sold on that and decided to tell Amy when she joined him.

On the other end of the TARDIS, Amy was drying her hair when she heard a knock.

"Yeah, just a moment," she called back. She finished toweling her hair and opened the door to the Doctor. His face was serious.

"What did you do last night?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"What did you do last night?" he repeated.

"Ate dinner with you, Mr. Grumpyface. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she said with a pout.

"No, I meant after dinner, when you came back to your room."

Amy stumbled with her words for a moment, trying to grasp what he was asking. Did he really want to know…? She straightened up. "That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. You are guests here and were taking advantage of my hospitality."

Amy blushed. _Is he really going there?_ "Doctor, we're married. And what we do when we're alone is none of your business. Even the TARDIS has recognized that we're married and gave us one room." He was silent. "What is this really about?"

"Forget it," he said and turned around.

She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Just like you offered to hear me out when I had something on my mind, I'm doing the same. What's wrong?"

He slowly looked into her eyes, passion burning in his irises. He nearly drowned her just in his look. Normally Amy would back down and let go of his arm, but not this time. "You're jealous," she stated.

"Nonsense," he said, turning his head downwards.

"No," she took his face into her hands and turned him back to her, "you're jealous." He was shaking under her touch. She pulled him into a hug and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I love you both."

"You love Rory."

"Did you hear what I just said?" she punched him softly in the back. "I love you both. I know I'm supposed to choose, but I can't. I'm married to Rory, but I love you, too. And I honestly can't say which one I love more. If you think it's been tough for you, think about what I've been going through. Rory has been beyond amazing. He protected me from outside the Pandorica box for centuries. He waited _so long_ for me. But you've always been there, even before I met Rory. It always comes back to you. Even at my own wedding, I couldn't go long without needing you there." She took a step back, looked up into his face and repeated, "I love you, too."

He pulled her in to a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder and her red locks. His arms were so tight around her. She felt a lump rise into her throat; it was almost like he was afraid to let go of her. She swallowed hard and willed the lump to go away. They stayed there for a moment, grasping on to each other. Just when she thought they were going to stay there for the rest of the morning, he pulled away just enough so that he could kiss her.

She gasped into his lips. So soft, so warm, so… _him._ She became aware of his scent, a combination of some sort of spice and something she couldn't quite place. His tweed jacket scratched at her arms but it was so familiar that she revelled in it. His face was soft, like he had just shaven that morning… does he even shave at all? She put her hands into his brown hair and let her fingers be covered by his strands completely. She wanted to be enveloped by him. Her tongue ran across his lips, asking for him to open. He responded and she slid her tongue across his. He gladly returned the gesture. He tasted slightly of cinnamon.

She was suddenly aware of his hands, on either side of her hips, one hand rubbing at the soft exposed flesh between her skirt and jumper. She sighed against his mouth and gently tugged at his hair. His hand skated around to the front of her abdomen and softly grazed her skin there. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Reality crashed back into Amy and she remembered who else was on the TARDIS with them. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Rory." His face fell a little. "No, I don't mean that, I mean, we've been here for a while, and I don't want him to find us like this."

"Right, good idea," he replied, fixing his bowtie, smoothing his shirt.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Last I saw him was in the kitchen."

"Then you go back there and I'll brush my hair and join you."

The Doctor broke into a smile, and pulled on her leather jacket and kissed her again. He pulled away and touching his nose against hers. "Can I see you tonight?" His eyes were still closed.

Amy's heart pounded in her chest and her stomach clenched. "Yeah, sure," she said, trying not to sound too excited.

He opened his eye lids. Green eyes bore back into blue ones. "Meet me in the kitchen after Rory falls asleep."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He kissed her nose, snapped his fingers, spun around, and walked out the door. Amy was going to need a few more minutes to calm down so it wasn't horribly obvious that she just snogged someone besides her husband. She brushed her hair and thought of everything besides the kiss. She quickly put on some powder make up, hoping to cover up some of her blush.

/\\\\\

That day, the Doctor took them to a planet that Amy and Rory were incapable of pronouncing the name where 98% of the planet was made up of water. The TARDIS landed on a small island and the trio spent the majority of the day playing games in the sand, adventuring into the small wilderness on the island, and observing the water life. Amy and the Doctor were particularly careful to not set off any red flags, though any moment Rory had his back turned, one would be gazing at the other.

Amy felt horrible about her feelings. How could she do this to Rory? She almost wanted to say that she didn't feel as strongly about Rory, but she knew that wasn't the truth. There was just something about having a secret and having to sneak around to do something naughty that thrilled her. She told herself that tomorrow, she would tell Rory what her plan was. She knew she couldn't be polyandrous; the Doctor had already made it clear that nothing long term could become of the two of them. But she did care for the Doctor dearly. Rory couldn't argue with her feelings. They were what they were.

After a long day of fun in the sun, the group got back into the TARDIS, everyone a bit sun burnt and very happy. The Doctor made a vegetarian dinner with vegetables that Amy and Rory had never heard about that exploded with taste when bit. After dinner, the Doctor went to the library and the married couple went to their room.

Rory was too tuckered out to try and put any moves on Amy which suited her just fine, she wasn't sure if she could have sex with Rory then go off and do whatever with the Doctor. He tossed and turned for a good while as Amy laid stark-still on her side of the bed. She knew how he sounded when he fell asleep and was waiting for it. She thanked whatever gods/goddesses out there that Rory was a heavy sleeper. After what felt like five hours (actually closer to 45 minutes), he was on his belly, lightly snoring with a pillow over his head. Amy kissed the pillow and crawled out of bed.

Her bare feet pattered on the warm hard floors of the TARDIS as she made her way to the kitchen. Why the kitchen, anyways? Why not his room or the library or one of the other billion rooms that Rory didn't know to exist? She creaked open the door to an empty kitchen. Her heart sank. Was she being stood up? Her shoulders slumped forward and she sighed deeply.

Next thing she knew, two hands and snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards into a body of warmth. One wrist had a gold watch on it. She spun around in his hold and was face-to-face with a grinning Doctor.

"Hello again," he said in that voice she had learned to yearn for.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"What made you think that?"

"I came into the kitchen and you weren't here."

"Aww, you thought I stood you up?" he teased, pressing his cheek against hers. Amy huffed. He put his lips close to her ear, "I will never leave you waiting ever again, I promise." His breath on her ear gave her goose bumps. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"I do like surprises" she said against his ear, blowing just a little. She felt him get a small chill.

He kissed her ear and sucked a little on her lobe. She gasped at the feeling she wasn't prepared for. "Something like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

He nibbled up and down her ear, each new move earning a different vocal response from her. "How about you?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Hm…?" he was a bit preoccupied with kissing her other ear and tracing the ribs in her back.

"Do you like surprises?"

He stopped all motions and stood perfectly still. Amy turned her head and could see him seriously pondering the question. "I would think it depends."

"In fifty words or less."

"Bad surprises, no. Good surprises, yes."

Amy kissed him, going straight for his tongue and grabbed at his half-erect cock gently. He audibly gasped with a restrained moan mixed in. She parted from his lips. "I'll take that was a good surprise," she said as she felt him stiffen under her touch.

He grabbed her hips, pushed her into the wall of the kitchen and grinded into her hand. He kissed her without restraint. This un-done Doctor made Amy very, _very_ excited. She moved her hand away and grabbed at his hair. One leg went around his waist and grinded in to his groin. He grabbed her other leg, lifted her up off the ground and had her wrap it around his waist with the other one. They dry humped against the wall, clawing at each other's clothes, desperate to get rid of the extra fabric.

To the Doctor's delight, he found out quickly that Amy went to bed without any knickers when her nighty made it to the floor next to his jacket. Amy struggled with his bow tie and he swatted away her hand and undid it with a quick pull. Amy breathed in deep. That possibly was the best part of the night: him taking off his bow tie. How long had she envisioned that moment? She made quick work of his buttons and took great joy in sliding off his braces. A small road black came when the buttons weren't undone on his cuffs, but the shirt soon joined the rest of the clothes on the kitchen floor.

He fondled her breasts, tickling underneath her soft flesh and flicking at her nipples as his hips rubbed against her. Amy thought of the stain he would get on the outside of his trousers from her, but wrote it off as a war casualty. He didn't seem to mind; otherwise he wouldn't be pushing himself so rough against her. He moved his hands to behind her back and pulled her away from the wall. Amy kept her legs tight around him and he lowered her to the floor. She kissed his neck and his collar bone- so long since she had seen it exposed! Her hands trailed down his chest and stomach, engraving each feeling into her memory.

As she was learning how his skin felt, how he tasted she heard the distinct sound of a fly being undone. She smiled into his skin.

"Are we happy, Pond?" he asked.

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"Because I'm the Doctor."

A giggled was her response and she kissed his neck again. He shrugged off his trousers and boxers in one go, Amy finally able to feel all of him. She sighed into him and kissed his mouth again. He greedily responded and put his hands everywhere on her body. Soon his mouth followed his hands as he kissed down her. He made small stops at each breast and at her naval, lavishing each part of her body with attention, kisses, licks, and small nibbles. He straightened his back and looked down at the Scottish woman melting underneath of him.

"You are so lovely," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"No, I mean it. You're quite the specimen. Your skin," he brushed his finger tips along her torso, "your face," hands caressing her cheeks, "the curves of your body," softly outlying her breasts and hips with his hands, "your _hair._" And with that he bent down and nuzzled into the red curls that surrounded her very core. Amy hated to admit it, but even Rory didn't make her feel this good. She assumed it was because the Doctor had more experience in his life time and could perfect the art of love making.

He slowly breathed in her scent and slowly began to taste her. She gasped and squirmed and moaned. His tongue traced all along labia, sending shivers down her spine and groans out of her mouth. Any sort of excess fluid that came out of Amy, he made sure to lick. He gained such great joy out of tasting her, kissing her, getting to know all of her.

Amy's hand grabbed at his hair and her breath started to hitch in her throat. He could feel the pressure building in her and licked her clit over and over. She shuddered and let out a deep, long moan, her hips burrowing into his mouth.

"Well, that was quick" he teased when she stopped convulsing.

She panted, "What can I say, you're good."

He came up and kissed her again, letting Amy experience some of what he just had. She licked him clean of herself and felt his dick nudge at her thigh. She pushed her hips towards him and felt his head just at her entrance.

"Please…" she pleaded, needing nothing more than him to fill her up.

"No, no, this won't do."

Amy's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Come with me," he said, starting to get up.

"I'm trying!"

He laughed. "I mean let's go somewhere else more comfortable." He kissed her forehead grabbed their clothes and ran into the corridors, completely in the nip. She was lead into a room she had never been in before—his bedroom. The room was cluttered but not necessarily disorganized. She barely had a chance to survey her surroundings when he grabbed her wrist, threw her on the bed and followed swiftly after her. She was having a hard time grasping what was happening. Here she was, a married woman, lying naked with her "imaginary friend" who was NOT her husband, in his bedroom, about to do what she's wanted to do for so long. It was quite overwhelming.

Before long, they were back where they were, his dick lightly pushing at her vagina. She tried to push her hips down on him, but he grabbed hold of her. He was in charge. He moved back and forth slightly, gently nudging away at her folds. Amy took his face and guided it back to her own and kissed him as softly as he was fucking her: just a little bit of tongue and light pecks. Each shallow thrust, he went deeper and deeper and Amy followed his lead with her kisses.

When he was finally completely inside of her, he stayed still, allowing for her body to adjust. Amy kept her lips softly pressed against his. She stroked his cheek and he looked into her eyes. He smiled down at her, a smile she had never seen one before, a smile she has seen on Rory's face before… a smile that was filled with love. She returned his smile and kissed both of his cheeks.

Taking this as an unspoken cue, the Doctor resumed his thrusts, long and languid at first, gradually increasing his pace. Each time he pushed himself in, she gasped a little. He was so close to that spot, but wasn't quite hitting it. Taking control of her own pleasure, Amy grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over.

"More surprises?" he asked. Her response was a dirty smirk. She slowly grinded into him, riding just the way she liked it. Any time she heard the Doctor's breath quickening too much, she would slow down and kiss him.

The Doctor was enjoying the show very much. Amy touching her breasts, her hair, her clit… it was entrancing and beautiful. When her fingers moved away from her clit, he decided to have some say where her orgasms came from and started to rub. She looked at him and gasped. Her thrusts became deeper and quicker.

He could feel her starting to tighten and flex. The movement of her muscles clenching involuntarily were doing wonders to him, but he fought off ending anything early. Just as he held off his orgasm for the second time, Amy clamped down and started to scream. He thrust his hips inside of her over and over and felt himself burst inside of her. Both yelled and groaned, speaking incomprehensible jumble.

Amy collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy and coughing, almost unable to catch her breath. He wasn't in a much better condition. His two hearts pounded hysterically inside him, trying to accommodate to his irregular breathing.

She slid off of him and flopped onto her back. After a few minutes of each spending some time getting reacquainted with their lungs, Amy rolled over to him, placed her head on his chest, arm on his stomach and leg on top of his leg.

"So is this how things will go?"

"It's up to you, Pond," he said, with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I think I like this set up."

"But what about-"

Amy interrupted, "I don't know yet. I thought I would be able to talk to him about it, but I really think that he'd be too jealous."

The Doctor was silent for a moment. He started scratching her head. She snuggled in closer.

"It's your decision what you do. I can't make you say anything to him."

"You won't say anything, will you?"

He paused. "No, I won't."

She perched herself on her elbow. "Thank you. Just give me some time, I'll figure it out. I think I would like us to be here for a little longer, for Rory to get more comfortable."

He smiled his approval and guided her head back to his chest. She sighed happily and she heard the Doctor mimic her sentiment: utterly happy.

Before Amy got too sleepy, she gave the Doctor another kiss and rolled out of bed to dress. She gave him one last kiss, one that he was a little hesitant to end, and went back to her room to lie next to her husband. She crawled between the duvet and mattress and spooned him from behind.

_This will work._


End file.
